Royal Acorns and Hedgehogs
by Starkage the dragon
Summary: Sonic has disappeared for two years traveling with his two sibs to fulfill a prophecy. When sonic decides to take a trip back to Knothole and his sibs decide to follow him, what will happen between the royal acorns and the royal hedgehogs,and what will Robotnik do when he learns about this news.
1. Sonic Returns

Ch 1: Sonic Returns

**Author's Note**

**This story is a combination of Sonic Satam and Underground. What will happen if two royal families meet? Find out in the story. I do not, repeat, DO NOT own Sonic or the other characters. They all belong to SEGA.**

_Sonic Returns_

A sunny morning in Knothole, everybody was worried about the blue blur disappearance a year and a half ago, but nobody was as worried as Sally Acorn. The ground squirrel, wearing a blue open vest and blue boots, waited near the gates, her auburn hair flowing in the breeze.

"Sally-girl, I thought I find you here. Still thinking about Sugar-hog." said a half roboticized bunny. Sally nodded.

"I miss him so much. I never got a chance to tell him how I feel." she said, staring into the woods.

"He'll come back, but everyone was beginning to worry about you. Come on." They both turned around only to be surprised by a strong gust of wind and the sound of a sonic boom. "It can't be." They both turned around to see a blue hedgehog wearing a guitar-shaped medallion.

"Sonic," they both raced up to him and gave a death hug.

"Hey… could… you... please… let…go." he said, gasping for air.

"Sorry." they let the cobalt hedgehog.

"Where were you!" yelled Sally, glaring at him.

"Sorry, I end up having to do something, but I wasn't sure how long I'll be gone."

"Well, it's good to see you again Sugar-hog. Everyone was worried about you after your disappearance two years ago. How about we let everybody know that you're back." said Bunnie. The trio soon headed into Knothole.

**This was meant to be short. Sonia and Manic will come in later chapters but please review and I'll write soon. Disastrous Sonic**


	2. Freedom Fighters meet Sonic Underground

Ch 2: freedom Fighters meet Sonic Underground

_Freedom Fighters meet Sonic Underground_

The Knothole Freedom Fighters threw a welcome back party to celebrate the heroic hedgehog return. Uncle Chuck cooked up his world famous chili dogs for his favorite nephew. Tails told him about what happen at Knothole. He was impressed at the two-tailed fox heroic action. "You're becoming a great hero." he said.

"Thanks, I had training from the best." Tails replied. Sonic chuckled.

"Sonic, Nicole has just found out that Robotnik has build a factory near the Great Forest. If we don't destroy it soon, the trees will be cut down exposing Knothole." she said.

"Does he ever learn? When will we attack?"

"10 minutes from now. Meet us at the entrance." after that she left.

**10 Minutes Later**

"Alright, Sonic, you and Tails will cause a distraction. When the Swatbots leave their post, me, Bunnie, and Antoine will destroy the factory from the inside." said Sally, viewing the factory with binoculars.

"Alright, Sal," Sonic replied, then turned his attention to Tails, "ready to do it to it."

"I was born ready." Sonic chuckled and rubbed the two-tailed kitsune head. The duo sped off toward the factory.

"Hey, Swatbots," yells Sonic, "has anybody told you that you're just like your creator! Never knows when to quit!"

"Priority one hedgehog must capture hedgehog." said the Swatbots, shooting lasers at them.

"You got to be faster than that, slowmos." He then dashed off with tails behind him. The Swatbots gave chase to the duo.

"Alright, let's go." said Sally, as her group raced over to the factory. Entering they begin to locate the control room, but as they turned down one of the hallways, they bumped into two figures. They were both hedgehogs, one pink with a purple outfit and the other one was green with an open orange vest.

"Hey, watch where you're going." said the green one, rubbing his head.

"Yeah," said the pink one, standing up, "you got my clothes dirty." She began to brush the dust off.

"Sorry, are you freedom fighters, too."

"Yeah," said the green hedgehog, "I'm Manic and this is Sonia."

"We're the Sonic Underground." said Sonia

"The Sonic Underground!" they all yelled.

"Yeah, we're looking for Sonic. He said he was taking a trip to Knothole, do you happen to know where that is." said Sonia

"We're Knothole freedom fighters, why are you…" before Sally could finish, a blue and yellow blur followed by a gust a wind came by and stopped, revealing Sonic and Tails.

"I thought you would have caused this placed to self destruct by now." he said, then turned his head to the two hedgehogs and was shock. "Sonia, Manic, what are you do here?"

"There's no time for explanations now, we got to destroy this place." said Sally. Soon the group found the control room with the help of Nicole.

"Wow, great design you have." said Sonia, admiring the computer.

"Thank you, Sonia." she replied.

"Nicole, can you activate the self destruct sequence." said Sally, plugging Nicole into the computer.

"Yes, Sally, self destruct sequence initiated, 20 seconds left."

"Alright, let's get out of here." Said sonic and the group escaped the factory seconds before it blew up.

"So," said Bunnie, turning her attention to the green and pink hedgehog, "how do you know Sugar-hog?"

"How about we wait until we get to knothole?" said Sonic. Everybody agreed and headed toward the Great Forest.


	3. Sonic Underground

Ch 3: Sonic Underground

_Sonic Underground_

The group has finally made it to the tree slide that will take them to Knothole. "Where's the slide, all I see are trees and stumps." said Manic, searching the area for an indicator of where the slide is.

"It's over here," said Sally, opening one of the stumps, "we camouflage it as a stump to fool old Robuttnik."

"Wow." the newcomers peered into the hole.

"Hey, Sonic," said tails, "can I ride with you."

"No can do little bro," said Sonic, tails frowned and Manic and Sonia jerked their head toward him. Sonic then picked up the little kitsune, "just kidding." The two then plunged into the stump and all you can hear was constant giggles, then a haystack rustled indicating that the ride has ended.

"Did Sonic just say that was his 'little bro'?" Manic whispered to Sonia.

"Yeah, but that's not important now." Sonia replied as she watched everyone else enter the slide. "First, we got to get Sonic."

"How are we going to do that?"

"I don't know, but I'll think of something."

"You sound just like Sonic, and that's worrying me." The two hedgehogs laughed then entered the slide.

**Robotropolis **

"Doctor Robotnik, one of our factories has been destroyed." said a short man with a large, pointed nose.

"Which one is it, Snively?" said Robotnik, turning toward the short man.

"The one closest to the Great Forest."

"Those pesky freedom fighters, even without Sonic they seem to hold their ground."

"The security shows that the Sonic returned and two other hedgehogs were helping them."

"Was one pink and the other one green?"

"Yes."

"Then those are Sonic's pesky siblings." Robotnik slammed his roboticized hand on the side of his chair. "I want all hedgehogs capture; do not worry about the freedom fighters, CAPTURE THOSE HEDGEHOGS!"

"Yes, Dr. Robotnik," Snively then turned toward the microphone, "all Swatbots are to capture all hedgehogs, repeat, capture all hedgehogs, do not worry about the freedom fighters. Just capture all hedgehogs."

"When I finally get rid of those annoying pest, there will be nothing that could stop me. Mwahahahaha."

**Knothole**

"Wow, that tree slide was amazing." said a dizzy Manic.

"Anyway, how do you know sugar-hog." said Bunnie and everybody, except Sonic, turned their attention to them.

"We met one night at a club." said Sonia

"Why are zou called ze Zonic Underground and what do zou do?" asked Antoine.

"Me, Sonia, and Sonic make up the Sonic Underground. We also get help from Cyrus, Trevor, and Knuckles sometime." said Manic

"Knuckles," said sally, "you mean the echidna on the Floating Island that protect the chaos emerald."

"Yeah, though he's lousy at that. Ow, Sonia, why you do that for." said Manic rubbing his head after Sonia slapped him on the head. Sonic chuckled.

"Knuckles doing the best he can." she said.

"Yeah, coming from the girl who as a crush on him. Anyway, we stop Robotnik and try to find our mom."

"Who's your mom?" asked Tails.

"Queen Aleena." they both replied.

"QUEEN!" they all shouted, shocked at their answer.

"Hey," Sonic said before anybody could ask them anything else, "how about we gets some rest, it's getting late." The Sunlight began to fade and stars started popping up in the sky.

"Yeah," said Sally, "we can talk about this tomorrow." Everybody except the three hedgehogs headed towards their hut. The blue hedgehog turns to the green and pink hedgehog.

"You just had to say Queen." he said angrily.

"Hey, I think it's cool that we're royalty." said Manic.

"Yeah, chill bro, why are you mad anyway." said Sonia

"Sally is a princess from the acorn kingdom."

"Woah, we didn't know." they both said.

"Well (yawn) I'm heading to my hut, you can stay with me if you want, I got plenty of room. Me and my best friend, Tails sleep there." Sonic started walking toward his hut

"Anyway, why did you call him your 'little bro'." said Sonia.

"I found him all alone so I took care of him. People say that we're so close, we're like brothers." They finally reached the hut. It was the second biggest hut besides Sally's hut.

"Whoa, how come you got a big house bro." they both said awing at the hut.

"Being hero of Mobius sure gets its charm." Sonic showed them to the guest rooms. "The bathrooms are near the kitchen on the right, second door to the left on this hallway, and third door to the left on the second floor. Anyway, (yawn) goodnight." The two hedgehogs went into their rooms while sonic went upstairs to his room. Opening the door quietly so that he doesn't wake up the sleeping kitsune, he tiptoes silently and makes it to his bed. Pulling the covers over, he begins to dream of chilidogs, beating Robuttnik, and finding mom.


	4. Music is freedom to My Ears

Ch 4: Freedom is Music to My Ears

**Author's Note**

**This chapter will include a song from Sonic Underground. Enjoy.**

_Freedom is Music to My Ears_

"Sonic, Sonic, wake up." said Tails, shaking the sleeping hedgehog.

"Five more minutes." he groggily said, turning and pulling the covers over his head.

"SONIC!" the two-tailed fox yelled into his ear.

"I'm up, I'm up, dude you nearly caused me to go deaf." he said, rubbing his left ear.

"Sorry, but Sally called all the freedom fighters" for an important meeting and the Sonic Underground are suppose to be playing a song."

"Ok, I got to go see manic and Sonia about our rehearsal, see you later." Sonic rushed out the room towards the guest rooms and knocked at both doors. Soon the green and pink hedgehog opened their doors.

"Ready to play at the meeting." said Manic.

"Does Sonia have a crush on Knuckles?" The two brothers laughed as Sonia was fuming.

"Hahaha, very funny." she said sarcastically

"That's why we're laughing."

"Anyway, shall we be going before I lose my patience on you two?"

"Ok, follow me." Sonic led the two out the house toward the meeting place.

"Finally, zey hedgehogs have zinally arrive, zhould you need zome instruments." said the French coyote.

"No need Ant, we already got them." They climbed the stage and rubbed their medallions. They begin to glow the color of their owners fur and transformed into instruments. Sonic's was a guitar, Sonia was a piano, and Manic's was a drum sets.

"Woah." everybody said amazed at the medallions ability.

"Ok, everyone ready. A 1, a 2, a 1, 2, 3, 4." They began to play.

**We're the Sonic Underground**

Come in, my friend, welcome to the party

But only if you're one of our kind

The adventure of our life is now starting

Robotnik's empire running out of time

We're the Sonic Underground

Listen to our freedom sound

Hiding in the heart of the city

We plot and plan Robotnik's overthrow

It's a dirty job and no, it's not pretty

Always on the run, always laying low

We're the Sonic Underground

Listen to our freedom sound

Never know where we'll be found

We're the sonic underground

**End of Song**

Everyone cheered and their instruments transformed back into medallions.

"Alright, let's get this meeting started. I call this meeting to talk about Robotnik's newest plan. Nicole has just intercepted a message from Robotnik. He was talking to two bounty hunters.

"Was their names Sleet and Dingo?" said Sonia.

"Yeah, how did you know?" replied Sally.

"We had lots of run in with those two. Sleet the cocky one and Dingo is just plain stupid and has a crush on Sonia." said Manic, nudging his sister.

"Well, those two are heading near the Syrian Desert. There is supposed to be a mine full of powerful gems that can give off as much energy as the power rings.'

"Power Rings, what are those?" asked Sonia.

"They give sonic a sudden burst of speed and can only be used by him."

"Woah." they said.

"Anyway, we'll be heading out to the Syrian Desert tomorrow. I suggest that we prepare. Everyone is dismissed." Everyone began to get ready for the long trip ahead.

"Hey, Sonic Underground, can I speak to you in private." said Sally.

"Sure." they said. They followed the squirrel to a room filled with numerous inventions and a huge computer. "I want to talk, royalty to royalty."

"Ok, fire away." said Manic.

She took a deep breath then asked, "What happen to your mom?"

"She separated us so we can fulfill a prophecy. I was sent to an aristocrat family, Sonic got raised by a normal family, and Manic was raised as a thief. Sonic had got a message from the Oracle of Delphuis and played a song in his heart telling him that we were close. Then he played at a club and we heard the music, even though we were far away. We met, but our foster family got captured and Sonic's uncle chuck got captured." said Sonia

"No wonder he was roboticized again." the squirrel.

"He was roboticized before?" Manic asked. Sally nodded.

"Anyway, great song, it really sends a message. See you all tomorrow and Sonic, I…I…love you." She then kissed him on the cheek.

"Sal, I love you, too." He then gave her a hug. Sonia and Manic smiled happily at them. Soon, Sonic let go and the trio headed out toward the hut.


	5. Road Trip

Ch 5: Road Trip

_Road Trip_

Everybody who was going to the Syrian Desert met at the entrance. Sally was distributing the freedom fighters into three groups. "Bunnie, you, Antoine, and Rotor will be a group. You will travel to the east side of the desert. Once there, travel south around it. Tails, you, Amy, and I will travel to the west side. Sonic, you and your siblings will travel toward the southern part. We'll rendezvous at the old church house." She gave each one a map showing there route and the rendezvous location.

"Does it have to be that old church? I don't want to get my new outfit messed up." said Sonia.

"Don't worry about her, Sal. She can be a diva queen from time to time." Sonic whispered to the ground squirrel.

"I heard that." replied the pink hedgehog, her hands on her hip.

"Anyway, head out once your group is ready. Everyone is dismissed." Before Sonic could leave, Sally grabbed his hand and whispered in his ears. "Good luck." She then kissed him on the cheek and headed over toward Amy and Tails. Amy was fuming at the sight of Sally kissing Sonic.

"Hey, bro, you coming or not." said Sonia, tapping her foot in the same fashion that Sonic does.

"Yeah, we're waiting." said Manic. He was hovering on his hover board.

"How many times do I have to tell you, that's my line?" Sonic then rushed past the two hedgehogs, causing them to spin. Fire was created in his wake.

"Come on." said the green hedgehog, extending his hand to the dizzy Sonia. She gladly accepted it and the two rushed off toward their speedy brother.

**Bunnie, Antoine, and Rotor Group**

"Alright, is everyone ready." said Rotor.

"I am ready to travie to the Zyrian dessert." said Antoine.

"Sugar-hon, its pronounced desert, anyway, I'm ready."

"Alright then, I was able to borrow one of our vans to travel in." The three entered into it. It had two bedrooms, a bathroom, a couch, a tv, and a kitchen area.

"Wow, zhis is roomy." said Antoine, admiring the amount of space in the van.

"Anyway, we're off." Rotor got behind the wheel, cut on the car, and begins to drive out of Knothole.

**Sally, Tails, and Amy group**

"Hey, Sally, are you and Sonic dating now." asked a curious two-tailed fox.

"I suppose so, anyway is everyone ready, I borrowed one of the vans to travel in. I offered Sonic and his group one, but they said they already have a van of their own." said Sally. They entered the van.

"I'm calling one of the bedrooms." said Amy, as she dashes toward the one on the right.

"Do you want the other bedroom, Tails?"Sally offered.

"No thanks, I'll sleep on the couch." Tails sat on the couch, put his feet on the table, and turned on the tv.

"You're like another version of Sonic."

"Hey, he's my hero and my bro." Sally headed over to the driver seat and started the van. She then drove out of Knothole.

**Sonic, Sonia, and Manic**

"Hey, where's the band van sis." asked Sonic for the fifth time, looking over his shoulder.

"If you slow down, I'll tell you." said Sonia, replying the same answer.

"Fine," the cobalt hedgehog slowed down so Manic could keep up with him on the hover board, "where is the band van."

"It's over there." she said, pointing northeast.

"Alright, see you slowmos later." he then dashed off in the direction Sonia pointed at.

"Does he slow down for anything?" she asked.

"Maybe a chilidog." Manic replies. The two hedgehogs laughed and headed toward the van.

"Took you long enough." Sonic said as the two hedgehogs appeared.

"Alright lets go kick Robuttnik's goons out the desert." said Manic. The trio entered the van. "I'm driving."

"Please don't try to go over every pothole on the way, like last time." said Sonic.

"Yeah, all 62 of them last time." said Sonia

"Wrong, it was 65, but don't worry, I'll try not to." Manic said, he started the van and drove toward their destination. Unknown to them that a spy orb was watching each group as they each left.

**Robotropolis**

"So, they're going to the Syrian Desert to stop my latest plan hm. No matter, Snively, send out the Swatbots and make sure they don't make it there. But go easy on the royal hedgehogs, I want them to see my newest weapon."

"Yes, Dr. Robotnik." said Snively, he then left the room.

"Nobody will be able to stop me with the power of the emeralds in my hands. I will be invincible, and the pesky freedom fighters will be able to do nothing. Mwahahahahah!"


	6. Detour

Ch 6: Detour

_Detour_

**Bunnie, Antoine, and Rotor Group**

Later afternoon near the Mystic Jungles, a van transverse the nearby plains. Rotor spotted some black figures in the horizon and slowed the van.

"Why are you zlowing ze van down?" asked Antoine.

"I think were about to have some company."

"Not Robotnik's Swatbots!" said Bunnie.

"I wish I can no, but its them." said the purple walrus. Soon a green laser was fired at them. The van swerved toward the Mystic Jungles, "Looks like we have to take a little detour, everyone ready just in case those metal creeps catches up to us." The two passengers nodded. They drove deeper into the jungle, Hundreds of Swatbots followed.

**Sally, Tails, and Amy Group**

"Tails, you holding your ground sweetie." said Sally, concerned for the young fox as her group was ambushed by a group of Swatbots. Tails flew behind a Swatbot and deactivated it.

"I'm good, I'm not helpless you know." he said, frustrated that the squirrel kept treating him as a little kid.

"I know, but I just don't want to see you hurt." she said, deactivating another Swatbot with Nicole's help.

"Hey, you two," said Amy smashing five Swatbots with her Piko-Piko hammer, "more deactivating and less yammering." She then smashed five more. Sally and Tails deactivated the last ten Swatbots.

"If Robotnik knows about our route, then maybe the others are having the same.

**Sonic, Sonia, and Manic Group**

"Hey, when did you learn that move bro." said Manic, still driving the van as Sonic used a homing attack on ten of the Swatbots.

"I learned this when I still was an active member of Knothole's freedom fighters." he said. Sonia blasted five Swatbots with her piano from the top of the moving vehicle.

"Can we talk about Sonic's new move later." she said blasted five more Swatbots.

"Is everyone alright." said Sally, her voice had a hint of static because of the radio.

"We're good, looks like Robotnik knows about the plan." said Manic.

"Yep, we had to take a new route to get away from them. Bunnie and Antoine are defending the van from Swatbots that gets close." said Rotor. Sonic and Sonia finally defeated the last of the Swatbots and entered the van.

"Where are you?" asked Sonia

"We're in the Mystic Jungles." said Rotor.

"We're near the Hagan Forest." said Sally.

"You're near the Sanctuary." said Sonic.

"What's the Sanctuary?" Rotor and Sally asked.

"It's a secret base for children. Cyrus is probably there, too." said Sonic.

"So that's what happens to most of the kids that escapes Robuttnik's tyrant rules." said Sally.

"The coordinates are 350, 43. It should take all of us at least 20 minutes to get there." said Sonia.

"Alright, see everyone there." Sally said. She and Rotor cut off the radio. Another group of flying Swatbots came, shooting at the siblings' van.

"Do these guys ever learn." said Sonia, pointing her gun at the Swatbots.


	7. Meeting Cyrus

Ch 7: Meeting Cyrus

_Meeting Cyrus_

Each group arrived at the Sanctuary entrance. "I don't see it." said Tails, searching the area.

"Because it's disguised just like your entrance, but has a different way of opening it." Sonic says, then pulls on one of the rocks scattered across the ground. A boulder jutted out of the ground, a screen was placed in the middle showing a lion.

"Who are you and what do you want?" it said in a serious tone.

"Yo, Cyrus, calm down, it's me, Sonic." said the blue hedgehog.

"You have to prove yourself as the real Sonic. This is the first test." the lion never said anything. Five seconds later, Sonic was losing his patience.

"Are you gonna tell me what the first test is." he said, tapping his foot.

"You passed the first test, because Sonic has a short patience span. The second test is a trivia. When and where did I meet Sonic for the first time?" Cyrus said.

"On my second birthday near Glasten Lake." he replied

"Correct, now the final test is the easiest. Show me your medallion and activate it." Sonic did just as Cyrus said. "You are the real Sonic, come in." A piece of the ground lifted to reveal an underground tunnel. As they traveled down, Sally asked.

"How do you know Cyrus?"

"We were best friends before I joined the freedom fighters. He's a mechanic, just like Rotor and Tails." Sonic answered. They finally made to the end of the tunnel.

"Hi Sonic, Sonia, Manic, long time no see. Who are they?" he said, looking at the rest of the crew.

"This is the Knothole Freedom Fighters, the group I was in before I found my siblings. This is Sally, princess of the Acorn Kingdom. This is my other best friend, Tails; he's like a little brother to me. This is Rotor, our main mechanic. This is Amy; she can create a Piko-Piko hammer and has a crush on me. This is Antoine; he has good swordsmanship, but has a hard time pronouncing words right with the French accent. And this is Bunnie, we were able to rescue her from the roboticizer, but was already partly roboticized. Her robotic parts help us in many of our missions because of her super strength." said Sonic, pointing at each person.

"Nice to meet you." Cyrus said.

"Thank you, we're happy to meet you, too." said Sally.

"Anyway, why you come all the way here."

"We were heading to the Syrian Desert to stop another one of Robotnik's plan."

"I was about to contact sonic and his sibs on the same thing. I wonder what he is building with those emeralds."

**Robotropolis**

"Those pesky freedom fighters might have survived my Swatbots, but they will soon perished by my Freedom Destroyer 3000. It will destroy them in one blast, then nothing can stop me. Snively get my hover car ready, we're heading to the Syrian Desert." said Robotnik, grinning evily.

"Yes, sir." said Snively, heading out the room.


	8. The Children of the Sanctuary

Ch 8: The Children of the Sanctuary

_The Children of the Sanctuary_

Children giggled and ran around as the group walked around. Cyrus was telling Sally, Rotor, Tails, Amy, Bunnie, and Antoine about the Sanctuary when a group of kids ran up to Sonic and his siblings.

"Hey, Sonic, Sonia, and Manic," said a kid that looked like a crocodile, "can you play a song for us. You promised you would."

"Yeah." the rest of the kids said as they were excited that they came to visit.

"Of course, a hedgehog always keeps his promise." Sonic said. He along with Sonia and Manic transformed their medallions to instruments. Unlike the song they played at Knothole, this song was softer and slower.

**Children Light the Way**

Sonic: Nothing's quite as beautiful as the laughter of a child; or the wonder inside every little smile

Sonic and Manic: Maybe love and hope and tenderness or laughter soon will leave; Children want a world to grow where they feel free

All: Teach the children, light the way

Sonic: Help them make a better day

All: Show them how to help each other when they fall; Learning how to get along

Sonia: To show love, yet be strong

Sonic: Helps the children light the way for us all

All: Teach the children, light the way

Manic: They deserve a better day

All: Show them how to help each other when they fall; Learning how to get along

Sonia: To show love, yet be strong

All: Let the children light the way for us all

Sonic: Let the children light the way for us all

**End of Song**

Everyone cheered as the triplets bowed then turned their instruments back into medallions.

"That was great Sonic." Sally said as she walked up to the blue hedgehog. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Sal." Sonic replied, blushing a bit.

"That was a very touching song, Sugar-hog." Bunnie said. Her eyes were filled with tears held back.

"Yeah, anyway, we should get some rest so we can get to the Syrian Desert and stop Robuttnik." Sonic said. Everyone nodded and went to their cabins. Sally and Bunnie helped Sonic, Sonia, Manic, and Cyrus get the children into their cabins.

**Syrian Desert**

"Sleet, is the preparation almost complete." Robotnik said as he stepped out of his hover car along with Snively.

"Preparation, are we throwing a party for someone." Dingo asked.

"No you idiot. He is talking about emeralds." Sleet said.

"I thought the echidna was guarding the emerald." the orange dingo said. Sleet put his head in his hand in frustration.

"We are talking about the lost emeralds of Amon-Rapi."

"Oh, why?" Dingo again asked.

"Because their energies are similar to the Power rings that Robotnik talked about." The gray wolfed then turned to the round dictator. "Anyway, we should have all the emeralds by tomorrow my lord."

"Good, be prepared for the freedom fighters. They and the three pesky royal brats are coming."

"Is Sonia going to be here too?" Dingo said, making a lovesick face at the thought of the pink hedgehog.

"Dingo, snap out of it. She is the enemy repeat Sonia is the enemy." Sleet said, slapping him on the head.

"Sorry, but she's pretty." the orange dingo made another lovesick face. Sleet sighed before slapping him again.


	9. Road Trip, Again

Ch 9: Road Trip, Again

_Road Trip, Again_

As the morning siren echoed through the Sanctuary, everyone was groggily getting up. "Why does it have to be so loud?" Tails said as he followed a full awake Sonic toward the mess hall.

"You should be happy. Before, Cyrus accidently made the siren go off so loud that the trees outside fell down. It went for a week before he was able to quiet it down." He said, remembering that he and everyone else partially went deaf and had to wear earplugs and place a pillow over there head as they slept.

"I feel sorry for you and everyone else then, but why do we have to get up at 7 a.m." The duo soon entered the mess hall to find the rest of the freedom fighters except Sonia, Manic, and Rotor were still sleepy. Rotor had his head on top of a plate with three fluffy pancakes stacked on top of each other with a piece of meting butter on top. Sonia and Manic were like their brother as they ate their breakfast.

"Hi, Sonic." Sally said, "Next time, warn us ok."

"Sorry, Sal, but I thought all of you are used to getting up early." The blue hedgehog said, smirking. He and Tails had got their breakfast and sat next to the sleeping walrus. "Yo, Rot, wake up." He nudges him.

"Five more minutes." He groggily said as he turned his head, causing the other side to be sticky from the syrup.

"Wake up." Sonic replied, nudging him harder until the walrus lifted his head. The butter was sticking to the left side of his face.

"Huh, hi Sonic."

"You know that's pancakes and not a pillow, right." Sonic was trying not to laugh as he pointed toward the pancakes. Rotor slowly turned his head and his eyes were full of shock. He soon felt his face to feel it was sticky and had butter on the side.

"Oh, I got to go wash up." Rotor jumped out of his chair and rushed toward one of the washroom. Manic was chuckling at the purple walrus reaction. After Rotor came back, he along with everyone else finished their foods. All the kids ran out and begin running around and playing with each other.

"Well, it's great to see all of you. Come and visit the kids." Cyrus said as he waved at the group as they were heading out. After they stepped out of the underground base, they headed toward their van.

"We should be at the Syrian Desert by noon." Sally said as she checked the map. Everyone nodded and started their vans. Sonic group was the first to head out followed by Sally's and Rotor's group.

**Syrian Desert**

"Dingo, she is the enemy, repeat, she is the enemy." Sleet said, but Dingo was not paying attention to him. He was dreaming of Sonia, her pink fur blowing in the wind. Her smile made everything that saw her faint. "Hello, Earth to Dingo."

"Huh, oh sorry Sleet. What did you say?"

"Oh, this is going to take a while with your brain."

"Hey, I need my brain." Dingo said, holding his head.

"I'm surprise you have one. You're stupider than a toddler."

"Thank you." Sleet moaned.

"Is all the emeralds collected?" Robotnik said as he walked up to the two canines.

"Yes sir. They are being placed in the Freedom Destroyer 3000 as we speak." Sleet said, as he bowed to the round dictator.

"Good, this should round up all your past failures." He said, he soon left for the base that was just built by his Swatbots.


	10. The Secrets of the Instruments

Ch 10: The Secrets of the Instruments

_The Secrets of the Instruments_

The afternoon sun was blazing in the sky as three vans crossed the sandy dunes of the Syrian Desert. "Sal, do you happen to know what the name of the emeralds is." Sonic asked into the radio.

"It said that it's supposed to be the lost emeralds of Amon-Rapi." she replied, her voice was filled with bits of static. Sonic and siblings had shock on their faces, but nobody could see it.

"Like, did you say Amon-Rapi?" Manic asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sally asked. Confusion could be easily heard in her voice.

"That's our ancestor." Sonia answered.

"Oh, how did you know if you all got separated?" Sally asked.

"We ended up having to take a trip to his pyramid to find a scroll. The cool part about him is that he looks just like me." Sonic said.

"And kinda acts like him too." Sonia added. Sally sighed in the radio.

"Hey, I see something in the distance." Manic said as a huge canon was seen over the horizon. All the vans stopped and everyone stepped out, deciding that it will be better to continue on foot. As they got closer, a siren went off at a nearby base. Swarms of Swatbots stormed out of the base, firing lasers at the intruders.

"Seem like they needs some training." Sonic said as he turned his medallion into guitar, his siblings did the same thing.

"How are instruments going to help us?" Sally asked. Sonic played a few notes and his guitar fired a laser at a Swatbot, causing it to explode.

"That's how Sal. If you thought that was impressive, you should see Manic's ability." Sonic then turned to the drummer. "Show them bro."

"My pleasure." He then begins to beat his drums fast. Suddenly, a piece of the ground that some Swatbots were standing on floated up. With a down beat, it crashed into another set of Swatbots.

"Is there anything else that your instruments can do?" Rotor asked, fascinated. A group of Swatbots were closing the gap between them. Sonia started to play her piano and a pink fog came from the magical instruments. All the Swatbots started to crash into each other as they couldn't see. Sonia stopped playing and the fog disappeared to reveal smashed Swatbots.

"My piano is also a fog machine, great for distractions." She said as she turned her piano into a rifle. They suddenly heard clapping and turned around. Robotnik was sitting on top of the canon. Sleet and Dingo were on each side of the massive machinery.

"Sonia." Dingo said, making lovesick face at her.

"Oh, Ick." Sonia said. Her face showed that she was disgusted.

"You're too late. Once I destroy those pesky hedgehogs, the prophecy will never come and I will be unstoppable. Mwahahahaha" Robotnik said.


	11. A Hedgehog's Tail is a Lightning Rod

_A Hedgehog's Tail is a Lightning Rod_

The Freedom Fighters scattered as the Freedom Destroyer 3000 started firing energy blasts that left a large crater in the ground similar to meteorites crashes. "Hold still you pest. Sleet, Dingo, don't just stand there get them." Robotnik ordered as he continued firing the emerald-powered canon at the group, especially at Sonic.

"Yes sir. Come on Dingo, we got some freedom fighters to catch." Sleet said as he and his dingo lackey chased the group.

"Hi, Manic, did you bring your board?" Sonic asked as he and his brother dodged another blast. Manic shook his head in disappointment.

"Sorry bro, but I left it back in the van."

"Ok, I need you to get everyone to distract him while I get it. I got a plan."

"I don't like the sound of it." Manic mumbled, remembering his brother's other plans.

"Trust me, this will work." Sonic then dashed toward the vans. Manic told the other of his brother's plan.

"I don't like the sound of this." Sonia said as she dodged an orange rope thrown by Sleet which was Dingo.

"Sonic has his time." Sally said, defending her boyfriend. Sonic soon came back hovering on Manic's hover board.

"How far is the Great Unknown from here, Sal?" Sonic said as he avoided a few blasts. Sally pulled out NICOLE and asked the same question to her.

"It is five yards away, Sally." Nicole answered. Sally understood what Sonic was doing.

"What's so important about the Great Unknown?" Manic asked, confused.

"There's an area similar to the strike zone Rudy talked about." Sonic explained. (If you're wondering why Robotnik isn't firing at them, the canon had to recharge. Also Sleet got roped by Dingo by accident due to a country rabbit.) "I'm planning on luring Robotnik toward it which should short out his toy."

"That's actually a good idea." Rotor said and he was the smart one.

"Thank you." Sonic playfully bowed. The blue hedgehog soon flies in front of Robotnik canon, going in circles then flew toward the Great Unknown.

"I'll get you, you little pest." The Freedom Destroyer 3000 raised as its wheels came into view underneath to machine. It soon chased after the flying hedgehog. The dictator was too busy firing red energy blast at the hedgehog to pay attention to the clouds lighting up by lightning.

_Com on Buttnik, just a little more. _Sonic thought. Soon a bolt of lightning struck the canon, causing it to explode and sending the round dictator flying toward his henchmen. "Yeah!" Sonic shouted celebrating, but it ended when a bolt struck his tail. Cringing in pain, the blue hedgehog tried to fly out of the storm while he could only to be struck three more time before his exit of the stormy area.

"Sonic, you ok." Sonia and Sally asked worried as they saw smoke come from behind him. They were all at their vans.

"Of course I am. I just need to be alone for a bit. Sonic said, clutching his tail as he hopped off the board. Everyone gasped as they saw the smoke coming from the blue hedgehog. Sonic slammed the door once he entered the band van. Sonia and Manic looked at each other knowing what was about to happen.

"3…2…1…" Manic counted down. Suddenly a scream came from inside the van.


	12. Abilities Discovered

_Abilities Discovered_

Manic and Sonia went inside to check on their brother. "Hi bro, you ok." Manic asked as he saw Sonic still clutching his tail, smoke rising from it.

"What do you think?" Sonic exclaimed as he removed his hands. All the fur around his tail was burnt exposing pink flesh. "This is the third time got struck by lightning four times on one spot."

"I don't know which one I should be worried about. You or your tail." Sonia said. The pink hedgehog walked over to the cupboards and pulled out an ice bag. She soon walked over to the refrigerator and filled it with ice.

"Hello, could we come and check on Sonic." Tails asked as he knocked on the door.

"Sure." Manic asked as he opened the door. Sonia walked back over to Sonic and gave him the ice bag. He gladly put it on his tail. Tails and everyone else outside walked in to check on the blue hedgehog. They all gasp as they saw the furless tail. Sally rushed over to the blue hedgehog and checked his tail.

"Do you have any bandage?" Sally asked. Sonia nodded and walked back to the cupboards and pulled out a roll of bandage. She soon gave it to Sally who began to wrap it around the tail.

"Not so tight." Sonic exclaimed, but Sally didn't try to stop. All of a sudden his tail was covered in fire, burning the bandage off. But what surprised everyone was that it didn't hurt Sonic.

"How did you do that?" Rotor asked. Sonic looked at him in shock.

"I don't know." he replied. The fire disappeared as fast as it appeared with at fully recovered tail. "Ok, that was very weird." Everyone nodded. Suddenly a bright green light appeared blinding everyone. As the light disappeared, a green reptile/anteater wearing a purple robe appeared.

"Who's that?" Bunnie asked.

"That's the Oracle of Delphius." Sonia answered.

"Hello Manic, Sonia, Sonic. I see that you have discovered your elemental ability young hedgehog." the oracle replied.

"Wait, I thought Manic was the only one with that type of power." Sonic replied.

"I thought so too, but I seem to have been proven wrong." The oracle explained. "There were clues to your ability though. When you run, you create streaks of fire in your wake. When you were injured the last time on your tail, your yell caused a volcano to erupt a small amount of fire. The last clue you should already know."

"No wonder you're afraid of water." Manic said, smirking as he nudged his brother.

"Does that mean I have an elemental ability too?" Sonia asked. Oracle nodded.

"It seems your ability is wind. From the fog machine to your Sonia spin. I will need to send you two your tutors. They should await you at Knothole." A green light surrounds the reptilian anteater. It soon disappeared along with the oracle.

"Wait, how did he know about Knothole?" Antoine asked. The Knothole freedom fighters turned to the three hedgehogs.

"He knows everything." Sonia replied.

"Yet he likes to put stuff in riddles." Sonic mumbled.

"Alright then we should head back then." Sally said. They all soon left to their vans and drove out of the Syrian Desert.


	13. An Interesting Training Session

_An Interesting Training Session_

After a few days of travelling, the group finally reached Knothole. As they exited their vans, they were greeted by two figures in a purple robe similar to the oracle.

"Hello, we are seeking Sonic and Sonia. We are their tutors." said one of the figures. He was a large red dragon the same size as Dulcy. Its eyes were a bright yellow-orange. "I'm Flamron and this is Blake." Blake was a large bald-eagle that was a few inches shorter than Flamron. He had dull gray eyes.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you."Sonia said as she and Sonic stepped out of the crowd.

"I thought Dulcy was the only one left of her kind." Sally asked, shocked to find another adult dragon. Flamron shook his head.

"No, many more of my kind was able to find a large cave far from Robotnik's tyrant rule. Anyway, we should begin your training. Come Sonic." He soon turned around and walked through the forest followed by the blue hedgehog.

"Let's go Sonia." Blake replied as he walked in the opposite direction of the red dragon. The pink hedgehog gladly followed.

"Hi, Blake, can we watch Sonia and Sonic train." Sally asked.

"Sure, just watch out for the stray flames." Blake said, never looking at her. Antoine, Bunnie, and Rotor followed the eagle and hedgehog and Manic, Sally, Tails, and Amy walked in the direction of the red dragon and blue hedgehog.

**Lake of Rings**

Flamron and Sonic came to a stopped in a clearing near a large lake known to Sonic and the rest of the people in Knothole as the lake of rings. "We shall begin your training here." Sally's group watched from the forest.

"Do I need my guitar?" Sonic asked. Flamron shook his head.

"The oracle didn't lie about Manic's drum being the most powerful instrument in the group. You and your sister ability do not need your instruments to use, but you still need your medallions. Now, concentrate in one hand and form a fire ball." Sonic held out his right hand and tried to do as he was instructed. A small flame wavered above his hand, give off bits of sparks. As it grew larger, the ball begins to grow unstable. As the blue hedgehog tried to control the ball of fire, it suddenly flew out of his hand toward the group of watchers. They all ducked as the fire ball flew over them in struck a bush, causing it to go up in flames. Sonic looked sheepishly at his friends as they stared in shock at the burning bush. "Don't worry this always happen when someone begins their training." Sonic nodded and tried again.

**Meanwhile at Knothole's Entrance**

"Ok, Sonia, I want you to put your hands together in front of you, then slowly separate them. While you're doing that, concentrate in the middle in try to form a small air ball." Blake instructed. Sonia slowly did as he said. As she separated her hands a small ball of air formed in the middle. The more she separated her hands the bigger it got, but it also started to go unstable. Once the ball became the size of a fist it exploded, sending her and her watchers flying backwards.

"Oops, sorry." She said sheepishly.

"Don't worry, that was harmless compared to your brother. Let's try that again, but when you see it start to waver, stop and move the hand on top sideways."Blake instructed. Sonia nodded and tried again, doing what the eagle said to do.

**Back at the Lake of Rings**

After countless tries and an almost forest fire set loose, Sonic finally mastered the ability of creating a stable fire ball. "Good, you're doing much better than my other students." Flamron said. Sonic caused the fire ball to disappear in a puff of smoke. "Now I want you to form a fire tornado. You do that by spinning in a circle while concentrating a small amount of fire into it." Sonic nodded in started to spin in a circle similar to a Sonia spin. As the small tornado reached it full height it burst into flames. Bits of fire leaped out of the laming tornado and onto bushes, causing them to combust. Sally, Manic, Tails, and Amy decided it would be safer to be at the water edge. They were all signed by Sonic's training from Sally's hair, Manic's vest, Tails's tails, and Amy quills. As the leaping fire begins to die down, the tornado grew a bit larger. It soon disappeared to show a dizzy blue hedgehog trying to keep its balance. "You are progressing well young hedgehog. It usually takes month for my other students to master the fire ball."

"What can I say, I'm a quick learner." Sonic said as he finally regains his balance.

"Anyway, that's enough for today. Your next assignment will be at midnight. So sleep well." A green light enveloped the dragon and in a blinding flash, the light and the red dragon was gone.

"Let's hope you don't burn down the Great Forest." Manic said, smirking. They all soon walked to Knothole. As they arrived, they came across Sonia, Rotor, Bunnie, and Antoine.

"How was your training Sugar-hog." Bunnie asked.

"He did well, except for the part about nearly burning down the forest." Sally answered.

"And nearly burning us." Manic added.

"Anyway, I need to get ready for my training at midnight. Would you all like to come and watch?" Sonic asked. They all nodded even though there was a chance of being burned. They all soon left for their huts, ready for night to come.


	14. A Blaze in the Night

_A Blaze in the Night_

As Sonic and his friends and siblings sat near the Ring of Lakes, a green light appeared, revealing Sonic's tutor, Flamron. The red dragon was not wearing the usual purple robe that his brethrens made, instead he wore a black t-shirt and orange pants that were fireproof, in his hands were buckets filled with fireproof sunglasses. "Ah, I see that you and your friends are ready for your training, Sonic." Flamron said. Everyone nodded.

"I'm ready, but what's with the buckets, sunglasses, and clothes." Sonic said as he approached the dragon.

"Your training is a the second most dangerous fire ability, the most dangerous will be told to you during your finally exam, which by the way you progress, would be in two days." Flamron said as he gave each of Sonic's friends a pair of sunglasses. "This training requires a low-light area and open space, when mastered will allow you to go to the darkest of places."

"Cool, so what do I have to do." the eager blue hedgehog said.

"I need you to concentrate a large portion of fire onto your skin so that it covers you in flames." the tutor instructed. As Sonic concentrated and begins to glow, his fur turning a red-orange, Flamron backed up to the rest of the group and instructed them to place their sunglasses on.

"What so difficult about that ability. It sounds pretty easy to me." Tails said as they observed the glowing hedgehog. Suddenly a bust of fire erupted from the blue hero and nearly caused the surrounding area to go in flames. The group backed away as the heat was intense for all of them except the dragon.

"Now, Sonic, I want you to use the fire's energy to glow while drawing back the power. Oh, and try to avoid causing a flame burst while doing that or we might end up out of commission for months." Flamron said. Everyone gasped at how dangerous it really was, realizing the chance that they might be out for who knows how many months.

"Great way to lower the pressure Flamron." Sonic said as he tried to lower the fire that was erupting from him. Slowly, but safely it died down so all that was left was an orange-red hedgehog that shone almost as bright as the sun.

"You did well, young hedgehog. Before this training segment is adjourned is that flame bursts is another one of your abilities. When doing a Energy suit, which is what you are doing, instead of you pull in the fire fast and it will cause a burst, the size will depend on how much energy you release in the beginning of the process." Flamron instructed. He soon waved goodbye as the green light whisked the dragon away to another place.

**I won't talk about all their training sessions so I'll skip to the final exam in the next chapter, but I would like for all of you to guess what the most dangerous ability that Sonic has. I want a certain amount of reviews or the next chapter. The person who guesses the closest will get a sneak peek of the next 5 chapters. Yeah, I'm turning this into a competition so review and PM me to guess. I'll announce the winner in the next chapter before the story start SO START GUESSING! Until next time, DS here saying PEACE! ;D **


	15. A Beast Released

**Author's Note**

**Hello again, I will like to announce** **that VanFullMoonHelsing was the closest to the real answer. As promised, they will be able to view 5 chapters before it's placed in this story. **

_A Beast Released_

After another day of training, Sonic and Sonia were ready for their final exam. As the two hedgehog sibling along with their twin brother and friends headed through the thick forest of the Great Forest as they reached the Forbidden Zone that was located between the forest and Robotropolis. As they stepped through the bushes that separated them between the lush vegetation and the barren wasteland, a large green portal floated a few yards away from the group, on each side were Sonic's and Sonia's mentors Flamron and Blake. Each wore their usual purple robes with the hood covering their faces. "Ah, Sonic and Sonia, are you prepared for your final test." Flamron said as he lifted his hood. The blue and pink hedgehog nodded in agreement.

"Alright, Sonia, you will be going first. Make those few days of training worth it." Blake said as he gestured Sonia who gladly followed the eagle into the portal. Seconds later everyone else enters to find themselves in a large viewer box. On the other side of the glass was a large metal room where Sonia and Blake were currently standing in. "Your test begins now." Blake said as he teleported into the viewer box. At the same time large robots similar to Swatbots materialized into the room, firing lasers at the hedgehog. Sonia soon fired a few air balls, causing five bots to disappear into thin air. She then spun around into a Sonia spin, but instead a released smaller pink tornadoes and sucked in ten more bots and throwing them to the walls in which they also disappeared into thin air, but for every bot that disappeared two more came to take its place. After releasing a few wind cyclones, the training bots surrounded her and dog piled on her. Sonia's brothers and friend looked at the unmoving pile of bots in worry. Seconds later, all the bots were smashed into each side of the room and slowly vanishing. In the middle was Sonia surrounded by rushing wind that surrounded her.

"Training session, complete. Sonia Hedgehog passed." a robotic voice said. Sonia soon vanished from the room into the viewer box as Sonic and Flamron took her place. The room expanded and the ceiling was brought lower. Blake gestured Sonic's friends to move away from the glass.

"Your test begins now." the red dragon said as he disappeared. Similar robots appeared in the room, but unlike the earlier ones his sister fought, few were equipped with a large hydro canon to dose to hedgehog's fire ability. Sonic rushed around the room, creating a ring of fire around twenty of the bots. He soon jumps in the circle and concentrated a small about of fire energy and soon releasing a small flame blast. A hundred more bots appeared and surrounded the hedgehog, spraying him with water. The blue hedgehog destroyed five bots with a fire ball and destroyed twenty more with a fire tornado. Larger bots soon appeared into the room and jumped onto the blue hedgehog. The other bots followed.

"Stand back and prepare yourselves." Blake said as a torrent of wind surrounded the bald eagle.

"Why?" they all asked. Soon a large fire blast caused all the bots to dematerialize. The fire whipped around the blue hedgehog like a vortex as Sonic shook violently inside, his friends staring at him with horror and worry. Sonic's fur was changed into scales as his body grew larger. His teeth became sharper and longer and his tail also grew longer and ended with two pikes at the end. All his quills disappeared and were replaced with two large wings with a horn on the tip of each one, its membranes a sky blue. He roared and pain as bones began to crack as his head narrowed and his arms began to grow longer and forced the hedgehog onto all four. His eyes snapped open to reveal two green reptilian eyes. The fire vanished to show a large blue dragon in place of Sonic.

"Training session, complete. Sonic Hedgehog passed. Danger level is off the chart, repeat danger level is off the charts." the robotic voice announced. Sally and her friends gasped in shock at Sonic's transformation.

"Son…Sonic." Sally stuttered. The beast head turned toward the viewer box, a feral smile on its face.

"I'm not the blue weakling," it said in a deep voice, chuckling, "I am Cane." Cane soon roared at the watching group and spread his wings. He then began to flap them until he was charging at the viewer box, a murderous gleam shined in his eyes.

**The most dangerous ability Sonic had was transforming into a dragon. Let's see how Sally and friends deal with Cane. Until next time, Disasterous Sonic. ;)**


	16. Get the Beast

_Get the Beast_

"Sacre bleu." Antoine said as he fainted into Bunnies arm. Sighing, the half roboticized rabbit passed the French coyote to Rotor, who placed Antoine on his shoulder. They all jumped out of the viewer box just in time to see Cane smash through it.

"You could have told us about this." Sally shouted at Flamron. The red dragon looked at her sheepishly.

"Actually, this happens to all of my students, it's a part of their training. The dragon has a mind of its own so you have to find a way to make him change back into Sonic or find a way to tame him. Believe it or not that the second choice is usually the easiest one." Flamron said as he looked up to find Cane glaring at the group, his eyes twinkling and a sinister smirk crossed his face. The blue dragon then plummeted to the ground and landed with tremendous force, causing the ground to shake. He soon stalked toward the group.

"How do we defeat him?" Tails said as he backed away from the dragon that was his best friend and adoptive brother. Everyone except Sonia, Sally, Manic, Blake, and Flamron followed the two-tailed Mobian example.

"Can't we just hit him with a blast of water?" Manic suggested. Blake shook his head in disapproval.

"Sadly, no. Cane is one of the few dragons who are born with more than one elemental ability. Water just happens to be one while wind is the other." the eagle said. Cane suddenly stopped his approached and snarled at them. He slowly opened his mouth to reveal a small blue fire appear in his throat. The blue fire continued to grow onto it formed a large ball of blue flames.

"Duck." Sally said as they all dropped to the floor as the giant blue ball of flames flew over head and melted a hole into the side of the room, revealing the bare surroundings of the Forbidden Zone. Cane soon rushed toward them, but instead of attacking them, he jumped out the room and flew into the sky roaring.

**Robotropolis**

"Does blasted freedom fighters," Robotnik said as he slammed his mechanical hand onto his metal armrest, leaving a small dent in it, "they always seem to be able to stop all of my plans. I need to think of something new, something…" He was soon interrupted by a loud roar coming from the Forbidden Zone. "Something like that. Snively pull up an image of the Forbidden Zone."

"Yes sir." the short, long nose man said as he pulled out a video of a large blue dragon hovering in the sky staring at the freedom fighters on the ground. "It appears that it came from a dragon, Sir."

"A dragon, excellent Snively." The round dictator replied before pressing a red button on his arm chair. Seconds later Sleet and Dingo walked into the room.

"What can we do for you, your lordship?" Sleet said as he bowed at Robotnik.

"I want you to capture this dragon and place this control collar on it. Come back without the dragon and I'll have both of you roboticized." Robotnik ordered as he gave them a large metal collar made for dragons.

"Oh no, I don't want to be roboticized." Dingo said as he clutched his head.

"Why, it'll be a huge improvement." sleet sarcastically said.

"Oh, thanks." the orange dingo said. Sleet and Snively rolled their eyes at Dingo before the two bounty hunters left the room.

**Forbidden Zone**

Flamron, Blake, and the freedom fighters were too busy dodging or repelling fire balls to notice a red scorpion-like ship heading toward them. "Nicole, any idea on calming or defeating Cane." the ground squirrel said as she pulled out a small handheld computer from her boots.

"Negative Sally. An aircraft is approaching this way though from Robotropolis." Nicole replied. They all turned their head to see the red ship coming closer.

"That's Sleet and Dingo ship." Sonia and Manic yelled. The dragon stared at them in wonder in why they were panicking. Before Cane could turn his head in the direction they all faced, the ship fired a collar onto the dragon that had fell unconscious and plummeted to the ground. The scorpion ship fired a net and returned back to the polluted city with the large blue dragon in tow.

"We got to rescue him, who knows what Robotnik will do to him, especially after he realizes that's Sonic." Sally said. A moaned was heard from Antoine as he finally regained conscious.

"Oh, I just had ze worst dream that ze hedgehog had transformed into za dragon that zwas trying zo kills us." the coyote said as he tried to regain his balance after Rotor placed him down.

"Sorry to say this Sugar-hon," Bunnie said as she placed her normal hand on his right shoulder, "but all that was true and not ol'Robotnik got him."

"Bunnie's right Ant, we need to get in Robotropolis."

"We have a place that we could rest at." Sonia announced.

"Alright then, are you two coming?" Sally asked the two mentors.

"Sorry, but we cannot." Blake said.

"On the bright side, this should tame Cane." Flamron said before both robed figure disappeared in a blinding light of green.

"Alright, let's me first put the band van on auto pilot and we'll be on our way." Manic said as he pulled out a key chain with various buttons. The green hedgehog pushed one of the buttons that had an image of a steering wheel. "Alright, let's go." He and his sister then led the group to Robotropolis as the band van followed them at a steady pace.


	17. Operation Rescue

_Operation Rescue_

"Oy, how can you stand living in zis place?" Antoine complained as Manic and Sonia led the French coyote and the other Knothole freedom fighters to their base. The band van followed them at a steady pace and shockingly going undetected by the Swatbots.

"You get use to it, I wasn't so fond of it either, Sonic was ok and Manic here is use to it from the beginning." Sonia said. Manic glared at her before replying.

"Hey, it's not my fault I got raised in the sewer and you got the pampered life of an aristocrat." the green hedgehog said, earning of glare from his sister. "Anyway, we're here." He pushed open a door to an abandoned home while the van drove away toward an unseen garage. Inside was a small television with a game console connected to it was on the left was. On the opposite side was a green couch with a purple chair on each side. In front of the couch was a medium-size table with an opened laptop. Two doorways were on each side of the room. The one that led to the kitchen and the one on the right led to the garage. On the other side of the room from where the group stood were metal barred double doors with multiple locks and a 'do not enter' sign on the knob.

"What's in there?" Sally asked as the ground squirrel pointed at the metal door. The two hedgehogs shrugged.

"Beats me. Sonic been doing something in there and he told us not to go in there or else. Cyrus might know." Manic replied

"I might know what." The lion said as he stepped out of the kitchen.

"Cyrus, how did you get here?" Rotor asked.

"After seeing Sleet and Dingo hauling off a large blue dragon toward Robotnik's base I came here knowing that you might show up. So, what would I know?" Cyrus repeated himself to the green hedgehog.

"We want to know what Sonic been doing in there." Tails said as he pointed at the mysterious door. Cyrus looked at the door and shrugged.

"I actually don't know." the lion replied. He then looked around the room noticing that someone was missing. "Hey, where is Sonic?"

"Well, you see, uh…Sonic and Sonia were having their final exams for their element training." Sally started to explain earning a shock expression on Cyrus's face.

"Wait, I thought Manic was the only one with that ability." he replied

"They did, too. Anyway, near the end of Sonic's test, he sort of transformed into a giant blue dragon that tried to kill us, escaped the test room." Sally was soon interrupted by the lion that had a pale look on his face.

"And got captured by Robotnik's henchmen." Cyrus replied. Sally sadly nodded her head.

"We came here to rest a little bit and get some supplies."Sonia said as Manic went into the garage and brought back some lock picks, a ray gun, and three handheld communicators.

"What's the lock picks for Sugar-hog." Bunnie asked.

"For breaking into Robuttnik's place." Manic said as he placed the lock picks into his satchel. He then Sally the ray gun and gave her and Bunnie a communicator. "Alright, we're all set."

"Let's go then." Sally ordered and soon everyone except Cyrus dashed off toward Robotnik's base. The lion curiosity caused him to turn to the well secured doors.

_What are you doing in there Sonic? _Cyrus thought as he walked over and studied the door.

**Robotnik's Base**

"Ah, I see that those pests are coming. This would be a great time to test my new pet's ability." Robotnik said as he strokes the blue dragons head. "Go out to the courtyard, Cane, and bring me the hedgehogs."

"Yes, Master." Cane said. He soon walks out the room with the collar giving off different color lights.

"Sir, the freedom fighters have made it to the entrance, but Sonic is not among them."Snively said as he watched the group search the area for any bots.

"What, the blue pest isn't there. I wonder if this has anything to do with Cane's appearance." Robotnik replied.

**Robotnik's Base Entrance**

"Ok, just let me do my thing." Manic said as he stepped up to the locked door and begin to fumble with the large lock.

"Ok, Sugar-hog. We'll…" Bunnie was soon interrupted as the lock fell to the ground.

"Done." Manic said triumphantly.

"How did you do it that fast?" Rotor asked in wonder.

"He's been raised as a thief and the medallion helps him unlock stuff faster." Sonia explained as the group froze on the word thief.

"I didn't know that you were a thief." Amy said.

"Yep. My skills come in handy for most places and nobody except Sonic catches me stealing." Manic said as the green hedgehog opened the door only to be blown back as a large roar was heard. Seconds later Cane stepped out glaring at the group.

"Come on Cane. We're just trying to help you." Sally said.

"Master order for the hedgehogs to be captured." Cane said as the wind around him became ferocious. Soon four spears of wind formed and were thrown at the group.


	18. Dragon Tamer

_Dragon Tamer_

As the wind spears hurtled towards the group, Antoine was panicking as usual. "We are all going to die!' He's said, raising his hands in fright.

"Can it, Antoine." Sonia said as she formed a wind barrier around the group. The wind barrier reflected off it and hurtled back toward the dragon, which had fazed through it.

"How do we defeat him?" Tails asked as the blue dragon began to spin its tail, water forming around it.

"It has to be the collar that's controlling him. If we can get it off, maybe that will tame Cane." Sally said as the squirrel pointed at the flashing collar.

"Yeah, but how are we going to do that without getting killed. He can faze through attacks." Amy pointed out. Manic chuckled as he rubbed his medallion and transformed it into his drum set.

"Leave that to me." He said as he twirled his drumsticks before giving a drum roll, causing the earth below Cane to shake. Roaring, the dragon unveiled his wings and lifted himself into the sky, but just as he did that, four earth spears came hurtling toward him. Cane chuckled before fazing through it.

"Is that all you got weaklings." He said snickering, unknown to the dragon that the four spears of earth were turning around aiming at the collar.

"Even transformed you're as cocky as ever." Manic said as he did a down beat. Just as Cane turned around the four spears had hit the collar at four different points, causing the collar to shatter into pieces as it fell to the ground. The dragon shook his head before looking around, then back at the group.

"Where am I? What happen?" Cane asked as he landed.

"We just saved your butt, that's what happened." Manic said as he transformed his drums back into a medallion. "Now can you please change back into the brother I know." Cane growled before sighing in defeat.

"Fine," The dragon snarled, "since I'm in your debt." A ring of blue fire circled the dragon before disappearing to reveal a blue hedgehog.

"Woah, did I pass?" Sonic said as he held his head in one hand, looking a bit dizzy.

"You did more than pass bro. let's get back to the hideout and we'll explain what happen." Manic said as he walked over to support his brother.

"Well, let's get going." Sonic said as the dizziness left him. He soon raced off toward the hideout. Sally and Sonia sigh before they along with everyone else raced after the speedy hedgehog, glad that everything would be back to normal.

**Robotnik's Base**

"I can't believe that pesky rodent can become such a dangerous beast, and I had full control over him." Robotnik yelled as he slammed his fist into the newly repaired chair, causing a dent in the same place as the other chair.

"Uh, your evilness," Sleet said, "maybe we can try another approach to destroying the freedom fighters."

"Like what." Robotnik replied, interested.

"How about the chaos emerald that echidna has. I'm sure we can destroy them then."

"Genius, I glad I thought of that, but if you two dare to steal it away from me, you'll be placed in the roboticizer immediately."

"Y...Yes sir, we won't try anything to upset you." Sleet stuttered as he and Dingo left the room toward their ship.


	19. A Hedgehog and a Plane

_A Hedgehog and a Plane_

"Oh, sorry for everything guys." Sonic said after they told the blue hedgehog about his dangerous transformation. He along with Sally and Tails were sitting on the couch. On each side of them were Bunnie and Antoine. Manic was on the ground playing a racing game and rotor was leaning on a wall next to the barred doors.

"Hey, Sonic." Cyrus said as he ran into the room. A pair of headphones was on the lion's head.

"Yo, Cyrus, what's up?" Sonic replied.

"I just picked up a conversation from Robotnik's Base. Sleet and Dingo are going after the chaos emerald again." Sonic eyes sparked in enjoyment.

"Great, this is the perfect time to unveil my little project." He said as he headed toward the barred door. Pulling out a set of keys, he unlocked the door and opened it to reveal steps leading down.

"What do you got in there?" Rotor asked as he peered it to the dimly lit staircase.

"You'll see." Sonic simply replied before heading down the steps. They shrugged before following the hedgehog. After ten minutes of walking down step after step they got to the bottom of the stairs to find another set of locked doors, though instead of having four different locks it was voice activated.

"Enter password." It said. Sonic walked over to it and leaned in to whisper.

"Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog." he said. A green light flashed in the door unlocked to reveal a large room with a large computer on one side of the room. A large tv was mounted on the opposite side of the room with images of the Great Forest and Knothole. In front of the group was a large runway with a garage door on the far side. A large item covered by a white sheet stood on the runway. Metal parts, tool boxes, and different kinds of inventions and prototypes littered the floor and desks. They all gasped in astonishment at what Sonic did in here. The blue hedgehog walked over to the covered machine and pulled the sheet off to reveal a red biplane with yellow stripes and the word 'Sonic' at the end of the plane on each side.

"Woah, you built this." Rotor said as he and Cyrus examined he plane in interest.

"Yep, I call it the Tornado." Sonic replied proudly.

"Why you called it that?" Sonia asked, surprised at her brother's mechanical ability. Sonic looked at her sheepishly and scratched his head.

"I...kinda…accidently…flew it through a tornado." Sonic said, earning a sigh from his sister and girlfriend. "It was surprisingly in good shape though. I was able to fly it back here, but I wanted to surprise you."

"Well we're surprise. When was the first time you flew a plane?" Tails asked.

"When me, Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, and Rotor went to get the secret scrolls." Sonic said as he ruffled the two-tailed fox head. Sally sighs as she remembers that day.

**Flashback**

As the sun begins to set over the mysterious temple, Sonic and Rotor walked over to the make-shift plane where the other freedom fighters were standing near. "you have the scrolls Sal." The blue hedgehog asked.

"Right here." The ground squirrel replied as she pats the scrolls before handing them over to Antoine. "Are you coming with us?"

"On one condition." Sonic replied, pointing.

"I'm afraid to ask." Sally said as she cross her arms.

"Don't be afraid." Sonic said as he leaned forward and raised his arms in a pouncing position.

"Okay, okay," the ground squirrel replied, uncrossing her arms, "what is the condition?"

"I get the fly the plane." sonic said as he pats the plane's wing, closing his eyes in smiling in triumph. Antoine screams in terror as he backs away, Sally gasped in shock and horror, and Rotor showed a sign of shock before it disappeared to leaving a smile.

_**Night**_

The make-shift planes tilts while rolling down the cliff. Antoine screams as the plane soon falls off and soars into the air with Sonic piloting. 'Too cool." Sonic said. Sally and Rotor sat in the same seat as the blue hedgehog while Antoine and Bunnie took the back seats.

"This is to be the end to my handsome self as I know it." Antoine said as he cowered in his seat, his eyes covered. Bunnie looks over at him and worry, two fingertips of her normal hand in her mouth. The planes take a U-turn and flies over the many structures of the temple, spiraling as it heads toward the mountain.

"woah a woah." Everyone except Sonic said as the plane spirals toward the mountain. It soon u-turns again and swoops low to the ground. Sally, Rotor, and Bunnie held onto the plane and Antoine continues to cower in his seat.

"I like it better when Sonic traveled by sneakers." the shaken squirrel said as the plane heads back to Knothole.

**Flashback ended**

What happen that day?" Sonia asked.

"You don't want to know." Sally said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Manic, get the band van ready, we got a friend to visit." Sonic said as he pulled out a pair of goggles and a red scarf. Manic nodded before leaving the room for the garage.

"The band van can fly." Amy asked in astonishment.

"Yep, it's also acts as a boat." Sonia replied. A large vroom echoed through the room as a sign that Manic has the van ready.

"Alright, I can take three people." Sonic said as he climbed into the pilot seat. Sally climbed in after him while Tails and Sonia took the back seat. The remaining people left the room to the band van. Sonic flick a few switches and the plane roared to life. "Everyone ready." He asked his passenger. They all nodded. "Alright, ready for takeoff." he said as the plane begins to roll down the runway, toward the closed garage door. As the plane was at least two feet away from the door, sonic pushed a button and the door slowly lifts open. Once the door open completely the plane soars out into the polluted sky, the modified band van flying out seconds later.


End file.
